My Last Song
by Yuppina
Summary: One-shot. Hidup ini begitu berat bagi Rukia. Untungnya ada Ichigo yang selalu membantunya. Satu keinginan terbesar Rukia adalah agar ia dapat bernyanyi sesuka hatinya. Namun sayang, saat kehidupannya mulai membaik.. malah hadir rintangan terbesar.. RnR?


Author : Saya kembali!

Rukia dan Ichigo : Tidak!

Author : ... kenapa kalian terlihat begitu tidak bahagia?

Rukia : Senyummu deritaku tahu!

Author : Jahat!

Ichigo : Sudahlah... cepat mulai ceritanya!

Author : Yosh! ada sedikit pemberitahuan.. Author terinspirasi membuat fic ini setelah membaca fic karya imouto ku tersayang yang berjudul 'Can't I love You?'. Sekalian mau promosiin fic dia niih. Terus author juga terinspirasi dari lagu 'My Song'. Itu lagu insert song anime Angel Beats! Lagunya keren! Direkomendasikan kalian sambil mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca adegan dengan tanda (*), ok?

Rukia : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ichigo : Fic ini didedikasikan untuk

All : Enjoy it guys!

**My Last Song**

**By: girlinlightblue**

_Hidup itu tidak adil. Pernahkah kalian berpikir seperti itu? Kalau menurutku, hidup ini memang penuh ketidak-adilan. Mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dan kenyataan pahit itulah yang harus dialami olehnya. Di saat ia baru mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan, ia malah harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini._

Ichigo berdiri di depan sebuah makam seorang diri. Para pelayat yang tadi ikut mengantarkan jenazah sudah pulang dari pemakaman tersebut. Hanya tinggal pemuda berambut nyentrik itu saja yang berada di depan makam tersebut. Wajahnya nampak sangat lelah, matanya tampak sayu dan bengkak karena habis menangis. Tubuhnya pun sudah hampir tidak dapat berdiri dengan tegap lagi.

"Kenapa harus begini?" bisiknya pelan sambil terus menatap batu nisan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?" kedua tangan Ichigo bergetar karena menahan rasa sedih yang begitu mendalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Ichigo.

"Jawab pertanyaanku…" Ichigo lalu berlutut di depan makam itu. "RUKIAAA!"

d-_-b

Rukia Kuchiki, gadis berumur 21 tahun, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di taman Karakura. Rukia mencorat-coret sesuatu di dalam notes kecil yang dibawanya. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Di samping Rukia ada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang asyik membaca koran sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan I-Pod. Pemuda itu lalu melipat kembali koran yang tadi dibacanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia yang ada di sampingnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang menuliskan sesuatu seperti lirik lagu di notes tersebut. "Sedang membuat lagu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk menulis kini menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut dan menatap ke arah Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum. "Iya! Aku sedang membuat lagu baru untuk persiapan lomba kita!" kata Rukia dengan semangat.

Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum begitu mendengar kata-kata yang penuh semangat dari kekasihnya itu. "Maaf ya Rukia… aku sudah memintamu untuk ikut kontes secara dadakan begini…" katanya dengan nada sendu.

"Huh! Kau ini bicara apa sih? Harusnya kan aku malah berterima kasih padamu! Gara-gara aku terlilit hutang, kau juga jadi harus ikut-ikutan sibuk mencari cara untuk melunasinya," kata Rukia sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Ichigo.

"Hahaha… aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo lalu berdiri. "Nah, kau sudah selesai belum menulis liriknya?"

"Sudah!" jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita sekarang ke rumahku. Kita cocokkan lirik lagumu dan nada gitarku."

"Ayo!" kata Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia pun mulai berjalan bersama meninggalkan taman tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Rukia berhenti. Ichigo yang sadar kalau Rukia sudah tidak berjalan di sampingnya lagi pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo lalu menengok ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu tampak sangat kelelahan dan ia juga sedang memegang perutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan cemas.

"Hah? Ah, aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Rukia dengan pelan. "Hanya sedikit sakit perut saja. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku kurang teratur makan."

"Kau ini… aku tahu kontes kali ini memang penting, tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Rukia…"

"Hehehe… maaf maaf!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Nah, ayo kita ke rumahmu sekarang juga!" Rukia lalu menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawa pemuda itu berlari menuju ke rumah Ichigo.

~Di Rumah Ichigo~

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berada di apartemen milik Ichigo. Tepatnya mereka berdua ada di kamar Ichigo. Ichigo sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Rukia pun duduk tak jauh di sampingnya sambil terus memperhatikan permainan gitar milik Ichigo.

"Begini cukup?" kata Ichigo setelah selesai menyelaraskan lirik buatan Rukia dengan permainan gitarnya.

"Cukup…" kata Rukia dengan senyum.

Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman gadis itu. "Oh ya, kau yakin mau aku pakai gitar akustik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya! Menurutku, gitar akustik lebih pas buat lagu ini…" kata Rukia.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang kita istirahat dulu ya. Aku buatkan minuman dulu," kata Ichigo sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Aku bantu ya!" kata Rukia sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Baru saja Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa begitu nyeri. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di atas kasur. Rukia menggigit kedua bibir mungilnya untuk menahan jeritannya karena menahan rasa sakit.

Ichigo yang menunggu Rukia di dapur merasa heran karena Rukia tidak muncul juga ke dapur. Ia kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan mendapati Rukia yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya. "Hei, jadi mau bantu tidak?"

"Uuh.. tidak deh.. perutku sakit lagi nih…" kata Rukia pelan karena masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Ichigo mulai menjadi cemas. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Rukia dan berlutut di hadapan Rukia. "Sakit sekali ya? Apa kau mau minum obat saja?" tanya Ichigo dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tidak usah. Nanti setelah makan juga sembuh…" kata Rukia berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu ya. Tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo lalu berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Rukia. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Ichigo sudah kembali lagi ke kamarnya sambil membawakan Rukia sebuah baki berisi semangkuk sup hangat, semangkuk nasi, sepiring chicken katsu dan segelas teh hangat. "Rukia, maaf ya, aku tidak sempat memikirkan lauk yang enak untuk saat ini. Hanya ini saja yang terlintas di kepalaku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia lalu melihat ke isi baki tersebut. "Loh.. makanan untukmu mana?"

"Ah! Aku lupa membawanya! Tertinggal di dapur tadi…" kata Ichigo. Ichigo pun berlari ke dapur lagi. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo kembali sambil membawa jatah makanannya sendiri. "Nah, ayo kita makan bersama Rukia!"

Ichigo dan Rukia memakan makanan mereka bersama-sama. Mereka makan dengan lahap. terutama Rukia. setelah selesai makan, Ichigo membawa piring-piring kotor tersebut ke dapur. Ia ingin segera mencuci piring-piring itu. Begitu sampai di dapur, Ichigo terkejut karena melihat Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. "Oi oi… kenapa kamu mengikutiku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingin membantumu mencuci piring."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang perutmu itu sakit?"

"Haha, itu kan tadi. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Rukia lalu mulai mengambil spons untuk mencuci piring dan segera membersihkan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka pakai. Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Rukia.

d-_-b

Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak Rukia dan Ichigo membuat lagu untuk kontes yang akan mereka ikuti. Selama empat hari itu pula mereka terus berlatih dengan giat. Begitu pula hari ini.

Rukia baru saja keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Ia baru saja mau pergi menuju apartemen Ichigo untuk berlatih bersama. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah terlambat satu jam dari biasanya. Hal itu disebabkan karena perutnya yang sakit. Sampai saat ini pun perutnya masih terasa begitu nyeri, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke tempat Ichigo.

Begitu keluar dari apartemennya, mata Rukia langsung terpaku kepada sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Mata violet nan indah miliknya itu pun langsung membulat sempurna begitu ia menyadari siapa sosok orang tersebut. "Grimm… jow?"

Orang yang bernama Grimmjow itu langsung menatap Rukia. Ia lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Rukia bergidik dengan sukses. "Yo… Rukia."

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rukia dengan memberanikan diri. Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Rukia. Baru selangkah Grimmjow maju, Rukia langsung mengambil dua langkah mundur ke belakang. Melihat reaksi Rukia, senyuman di wajah Grimmjow pun semakin mengembang dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hehehe… ku pikir kau sudah tahu apa maksud kedatanganku ke sini…" kata Grimmjow dengan tenang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, beri aku waktu sepuluh hari lagi! Aku pasti akan membayar semua hutangku padamu!" kata Rukia.

"Tsk tsk tsk… sayangnya aku tidak dapat bersabar selama itu." Grimmjow melangkah maju lagi hingga jarak yang memisahkan ia dan Rukia hanya beberapa centimeter saja.

Rukia yang merasa kalau batas ruang pribadi miliknya telah dilewati oleh Grimmjow bermaksud untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Sayangnya usahanya kali ini gagal karena Grimmjow memegangi tangannya dengan erat. "Lepaskan!"

Usaha Rukia untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Grimmjow malah membuat Grimmjow menarik tangannya hingga mau tak mau Rukia terjatuh ke dada bidang milik Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang mungil milik Rukia. Grimmjow juga memaksa Rukia untuk menatap matanya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Tapi aku akan berbaik hati menunggu selama itu jika kau mau menemaniku bermain hari ini," bisik Grimmjow di depan wajah Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa dalam bahaya segera berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Grimmjow lagi. "Tidak akan!" teriaknya sambil menendang lutut bagian belakang Grimmjow. Tendangan Rukia tersebut cukup keras sehingga bisa membuatnya lari dari pelukan Grimmjow yang sedang sibuk bersumpah serapah.

"Kurang ajar kau!" kata Grimmjow sambil melayangkan genggaman tangannya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia sudah bersedia menerima pukulan tersebut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan pukulan Grimmjow, ia pun membuka kedua matanya lagi. Di hadapan Rukia berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan kepala berwarna orange yang sedang menghadang pukulan Grimmjow. "Ichigo…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ichigo menengok ke arah Rukia. "Kau telat Rukia…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Grimmjow menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi dihadang oleh Ichigo. "Akhirnya kau mucul juga…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Akan ku balas perbuatanmu waktu itu, Ichigo!" Grimmjow lagi-lagi melayangkan pukulannya, hanya saja kali ini pukulannya itu mengarah ke Ichigo.

Ichigo berhasil menghindari pukulan itu dengan lihai. Namun sayang, Grimmjow sudah menduga gerakan Ichigo dan ia pun langsung melayangkan pukulan dari tangannya yang lain. Ichigo yang kurang siap akan pukulan itu pun tidak dapat menghindarinya dan pukulan tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kirinya. Pukulan tersebut sangat keras sehingga menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Ichigo. "Hanya itu sajakah kemampuanmu?" tanya Grimmjow dengan senyum khasnya.

Ichigo langsung mengelapnya dan bersiap untuk bertarung lagi. "Tenang saja… ini baru permulaan." Ichigo lantas menendang perut Grimmjow dengan cepat dan keras. Alhasil, Grimmjow hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun sudah siap bertarung kembali.

Rukia yang sedari tadi menahan diri melihat pertarungan mereka kini sudah tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. "Hentikan," bisiknya pelan. Kedua pemuda di depannya masih terus saja berkelahi tanpa memperdulikannya. "HENTIKAN!" teriak Rukia lebih keras.

Teriakan Rukia kali ini berhasil menghentikan kedua pemuda itu. Kedua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Sudah hentikan! Grimmjow!" kata Rukia sambil menengok ke arah Grimmjow. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi. Aku pasti akan membayar sisa hutangku padamu dalam waktu sepuluh hari! Dan Ichigo," kata Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. "Ku mohon.. hentikan…" ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ck… baiklah. Sepuluh hari." Ucap Grimmjow sambil memandang ke arah Rukia. "Jika dalam waktu sepuluh hari kau tidak dapat membayar sisa hutangmu… kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Dengan itu, Grimmjow pun mulai meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo. Saat melewati Ichigo, Grimmjow berbisik, "Kita lanjutkan hal ini lain kali, Ichigo."

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia memperhatikan kepergian Grimmjow hingga pria berambut biru tersebut lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Setelah Grimmjow lenyap, Ichigo pun menghampiri Rukia yang masih tertunduk. "Rukia.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Baka! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!"

Ichigo yang kaget melihat reaksi Rukia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahaha! Maaf maaf…" Ichigo pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia. "Ayo sekarang kita ke rumahku…"

d-_-b

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Rukia betemu dengan Grimmjow. Semenjak hari itu, Rukia sama seklai belum melihat si pria berambut biru itu. setidakya hal itu sudah meringankan sedikit beban Rukia. Namun sayang, belum selesai masalah dengan Grimmjow, kini datang masalah yang baru. Sakit perut Rukia kini sudah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sering merasa mual akibat sakit perut ini. Akibat sakit ini, ia pun jadi mudah kelelahan dengan aktivitasnya. Terutama sehabis ia bernyanyi.

Hari ini, begitu Rukia selesai makan, ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan kembali makanan yang baru saja ia makan. Keadaan mual dan sering muntah secara terus-menerus ini membuat Rukia kehilangan selera makannya.

"Sepertinya… ada yang salah pada diriku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke dokter saja." Rukia pun langsung mengambil tas kecil miliknya dan jaket warna ungu muda kesayangannya. Rukia berjalan keluar apartemennya dan menuju ke rumah sakit Karakura.

d-_-b

~ Dua hari kemudian di rumah sakit Karakura~

"Apa kata anda barusan?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Iya… dari hasil pemeriksaan beberapa waktu yang lalu, anda dinyatakan positif terkena kanker usus besar," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkacamata dengan wajah yang tenang. Wanita tersebut adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit Karakura.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa…?" ucap Rukia tidak percaya.

Dokter muda itu lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyilangkan jari-jarinya. "Memang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan penyebab yang jelas dari penyakit ini. Banyak faktor yang dapat menjadi penyebabnya, seperti maag kronis. Lagipula, pada stadium awal, penyakit ini pun sulit terdeteksi. Biasanya tanda-tandanya baru terlihat jelas apabila penderita sudah mencapai stadium yang tinggi."

"Lalu… sekarang, saya sudah mencapai stadium berapa?" tanya Rukia dengan khawatir.

Sekilas dokter tersebut terlihat ragu. Melihat ekspresi tersebut, rasa hati Rukia menjadi remuk. "Saat ini, penyakit anda sudah mencapai stadium IV…" ucap dokter tersebut sedikit merasa iba.

Rukia serasa seperti tersambar petir. "A-apa?"

"Seperti yang sudah anda dengar. Penyakit anda sudah mencapai stadium IV. Pada stadium ini, kemungkinan anda untuk sangat kecil. Terlebih lagi anda benar-benar telat menyadarinya. Diperkirakan kanker di usus besar anda ini sudah menyebar ke beberapa organ yang lainnya. Dan apabila anda memulai pengobatannya sekarang… kecil sekali kemungkinan anda dapat terus bertahan…"

Hati Rukia pun menjadi semakin remuk mendengar kemungkinan tersebut. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Saya akan tetap menyarankan anda untuk dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Biarpun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi bisa saja terjadi keajaiban…" ucap sang dokter berusaha membuat Rukia bersemangat kembali.

"Terima kasih dokter…" kata Rukia pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum dengan tulus kepada dokter tersebut.

d-_-b

Rukia baru saja mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di taman Karakura. _'Sekarang… aku harus bagaimana?'_ tanya Rukia sembari menatap langit senja. _'Haruskah aku memberi tahu Ichigo? Tidak… aku tidak boleh membuat Ichigo khawatir…'_

'_Mungkin… sebaiknya aku diam saja mengenai hal ini…_' batin Rukia sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tubuhnya masih shock setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter tadi. Hatinya masih terasa sakit mendengar kecilnya kemungkinan ia bertahan hidup. Angin sejuk yang berhembus di taman saat itu membuat Rukia terlarut akan kelelahannya hari ini. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya pun semakin menipis. Saat Rukia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pipinya. Hal ini membuat kesadaran Rukia kembali dan melihat ke arah samping kanannya. _'Kaleng?'_

"Yo Rukia. Kalau mau tidur, jangan di tempat seperti ini…" Rukia mengenali suara ini. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Ichigo?"

"Hnn…" Rukia lalu menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati wajah Ichigo yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia polos.

Ichigo malah terlihat bingung dengan perntanyaan Rukia. "Seharusnya itu menjadi kalimatku tahu. Aku kan memang sudah terbiasa pergi ke taman jam-jam segini…"

"Oh…" Rukia lalu menerima minuman kaleng yang tadi disodorkan oleh Ichigo dan kembali menghadap ke arah kota yang disinari oleh matahari senja.

Ichigo yang tadinya sedang berdiri di belakang Rukia pun pindah ke depan dan duduk di samping Rukia. "Ada masalah?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia.

Rukia merasa sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. "Tidak…"

Ichigo hanya mendengus. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Rukia. "Kau itu seorang pembohong yang buruk tahu."

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Apa kita nanti bisa menang?"

"Tenanglah. Kita pasti menang!" ucap Ichigo menghibur Rukia.

Rukia lalu melihat ke arah Ichigo dan tersenyum kembali. Senyum kali ini benar-benar tulus. Setiap kata-kata penyemangat yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo selalu berhasil membuat Rukia kembali bersemangat. "He-eh!"

Ichigo lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Rukia pun hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu, Ichigo menyandarkan kepala Rukia ke bahunya sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Rukia. "Ichigo…"

"Hnn?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Rukia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menggengam lembut tangan besar milik Ichigo yang masih memegang kepalanya

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti… kau harus terus menatap ke depan. Jangan ragu untuk melangkah maju… ya?" ucap Rukia lirih.

Ichigo merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kata-kata Rukia. Ia ingin sekali mengutarakan isi hatinya, tapi ia merasa kalau sesuatu yang membuat lidahnya kelu dan tidak dapat mengatakan isi hatinya tersebut. "Baiklah…" ucap Ichigo pelan. Rukia tersenyum kembali. "Tapi…" ucap Ichigo membuat Rukia bingung. "Tapi… kau juga harus berjanji padaku…"

"Janji apa?"

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku… jangan pergi kemana-mana…" ucap Ichigo sambil menyandarkan pipinya ke kepala Rukia.

Hati Rukia terasa pilu mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. Rukia lalu menutup kedua matanya kembali. "He-eh…" Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua terus bersandar satu sama lain sambil menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan langit yang semakin gelap.

d-_-b

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Bagi Rukia, setiap hari terasa seperti di neraka. Kepalanya sakit, mual, mudah kelelahan dan yang paling parah adalah perutnya yang terus-menerus terasa sakit seperti mau pecah.

Rukia bersandar ke dinding di koridor apartemennya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan pendek-pendek. _'Aku harus bertahan… hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi…'_ ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. _'Oh Tuhan… ku mohon berikanlah aku kekuatan…'_

d-_-b

Akhirnya, tibalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan. Hari ini adalah hari kontes yang akan diikuti oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Sekarang, mereka sedang berdiri di depan gedung tempat kontes tersebut diadakan.

"Kau sudah siap, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Ya!" kata Rukia dengan pasti. Mereka berdua pun memasuki gedung tersebut. Di dalam gedung tersebut, ada banyak peserta lain yang sedang bersiap-siap. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat sangat nervous. Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan menuju ke tempat pendaftaran ulang. Mereka berdua mendapat nomor peserta di sana. 16, itulah nomor urut Ichigo dan Rukia. Setelah itu, mereka menuju ke ruang persiapan yang telah disediakan oleh para panitia. Saat mereka masuk ke ruangan tersebut, di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah terisi oleh beberapa peserta yang lainnya.

"Oh ya, Ichigo…" kata Rukia begitu mereka tiba di ruang persiapan.

"Ya?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia. Ia sedang sibuk mengecek gitar yang akan ia pakai nanti.

"Aku… menulis ulang seluruh lirik lagunya."

Ichigo terhenti. Ia lalu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku menulis ulang seluruh liriknya. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir! Nada-nada dan penekanannya sudah ku atur sedemikian mungkin supaya sama dengan lagu kita yang sebelumnya!" kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah… bisa aku lihat dulu liriknya?" pinta Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum begitu mendengar Ichigo tidak marah. "Hehehe… rahasia…" Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia tidak percaya. "Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan!" kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok ruang persiapan tersebut.

'_Syukurlah… Ichigo tidak marah…'_ batin Rukia begitu ia sampai di kamar mandi. _'Aku sempat khawatir ia akan menolaknya…'_ Rukia lalu membasuh mukanya. Baru saja ia selesai membasuh mukanya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit kembali. Sakit kali ini menjalar dengan begitu cepat. Rasa sakitnya juga lebih parah dari biasanya. Rukia sampai harus menopang badannya ke wastafel agar tetap bisa berdiri.

'_Uugghh…'_ Rukia merasa kalau ususnya seperti terlilit dan perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi kembung. Rasa mual pun langsung mendatangi Rukia. _'Sedikit lagi…'_ bisiknya sambil melihat bayangannya di kaca. Wajah Rukia terlihat benar-benar pucat. Pipi dan bibirnya yang biasa terhiasi warna merah secara alami kini terlihat putih saking pucatnya. _'Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi…'_

d-_-b

"Peserta selanjutnya dengan nomor urut 16, silahkan," kata sang MC acara.

Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Perutnya masih terasa begitu sakit. Tapi ia masih berhasil menahannya.

"Ayo, Rukia!" kata Ichigo. Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan menuju ke depan panggung.

"Peserta nomor 16…" kata salah seorang juri yang sedang mengamati data para peserta. "Kalian akan membawakan lagu ciptaan sendiri yang berjudul 'My Song'. Baiklah, silahkan kalian mulai."

(*) [A/N : silahkan mulai mendengarkan lagunya^^] Dengan aba-aba dari juri tersebut, Ichigo pun mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Rukia pun mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu barunya.

**Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
****Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
****Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?****  
Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo**

'_Ya… aku akan terus menyanyi seperti ini…'_ batin Rukia.

**Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso janai hontou no bokura o  
Arigatou**

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia terdiam sejenak.

'_Aku.. ingin bisa terus bernyanyi seperti ini…'_

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo mulai memainkan gitarnya kembali. Rukia pun bersenandung. Setelah memasuki bagian berikutnya, Rukia maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan para juri.

**Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito ikite ikerun daro  
Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
Dakara te o nobasu yo**

'_Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa… waktuku hanya tersisa sedikit lagi…'_

**Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichidou tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni  
Arigatou**

Rukia sempat melirik ke arah Ichigo yang kebetulan juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum._ 'Biarpun hanya sebentar… aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu... Ichigo. Maaf aku tidak bisa jujur padamu…'_

Ichigo masih melantunkan beberapa melodi dengan menggunakan gitarnya. Setelah Ichigo menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan mereka berdua menunduk, menunjukkan kalau penampilan mereka sudah selesai, para juri dan para penonton yang ada di gedung tersebut memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Ichigo dapat melihat bahwa diantara mereka ada juga yang terlihat sehabis menitikkan air mata.

"Yatta na… Rukia…" kata Ichigo pada Rukia. Ichigo lalu menengok ke arah Rukia dan dilihatnya ekspresi bahagia pada wajah gadis manis itu. Melihat wajah bahagia Rukia, Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua akhirnya turun dari panggung.

Begitu mereka tiba di belakang panggung, Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum. "Yatta!" teriak Rukia bahagia. Sekilas Ichigo melihat kalau wajah Rukia nampak pucat, namun ia segera menghapus bayangan itu begitu melihat senyum Rukia.

"Haha… nah, sekarang kita pergi ke bangku penonton yuk, Rukia." Ichigo lalu bersiap-siap dan membereskan gitarnya. Saking seriusnya, Ichigo tidak sadar kalau wajah Rukia semaki memucat. Rukia masih terus memegangi perutnya.

'_Sakit… aku sudah tidak kuat…'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai keluar di dahinya. Pandangan mata Rukia pun sudah tidak fokus lagi. _'Apakah ini sudah waktunya..?'_

"Ayo, Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil menuju koridor yang menghubungkan area belakang panggung dan bangku penonton. Setelah beberapa langkah, Ichigo sadar kalau Rukia tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Ia lantas menengok ke belakang.

Barulah saat itu Ichigo sadar kalau Rukia benar-benar nampak kelelahan dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Rukia masih memegangi perutnya, di wajahnya juga terlihat kalau ia sedang menahan rasa sakit. Ichigo bergegas menghampiri Rukia. "Oi, kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan penuh khawatir.

"Aku… baik-baik saja…" ucap Rukia pelan. "Hanya… sakit perut sedikit. Ayo… kita kembali ke bangku penonton…"

Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh pada Rukia, tapi ia tidak dapat menyatakan apa yang 'aneh' tersebut secara pasti. _'Mungkin saja ia hanya kelelahan…'_ batin Ichigo. mereka berdua pun menuju bangku penonton.

Di bangku penonton, Rukia duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ichigo dan memegang tangan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. _'Hmm… mungkin ia memang kelelahan…' _batin Ichigo yang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Rukia.

"Nee… Ichigo…" ucap Rukia perlahan.

"Hnn?"

"Aku… tidur dulu ya… aku sudah… tidak sanggup lagi…" Saat mengatakan hal ini, pandangan mata Rukia sudah semakin mengabur. Perutnya terasa begitu perih, seakan ingin meledak. Badan Rukia sudah benar-benar lemah. Penyakit kankernya sudah membuat Rukia terlalu sakit. Rukia dapat merasakan hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung detik saja.

"Hnn.. nanti saat pengumuman akan ku bangunkan…" kata Ichigo pelan sambil mengecup dahi Rukia. Mendengar perkataan Ichigo, air mata Rukia mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Gomen ne…" ucapnya lirih.

"Tidurlah... kau terlihat sedikit pucat tadi. Nanti pasti akan ku bangunkan," ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap tangan Rukia.

'_Maaf... maafkan aku... Ichigo…'_ Rukia lalu menutup kedua bola matanya. Dadanya sudah semakin sesak. "Oyasumi… Ichigo…" Dengan kata-kata itu, Rukia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam keadaan bersandar ke bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo yang masih tidak sadar akan keadaan Rukia hanya mengangguk saja. Satu per satu para peserta yang lain pun menunjukkan kebolehannya di atas panggung. Hingga akhirnya tibalah saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Baiklah para peserta sekalian…" ucap sang MC acara. "Kami akan mengumumkan para pemenang pada kontes kali ini."

"Hei, Rukia… sudah saatnya pengumuman nih," ucap Ichigo bersemangat. Jauh di dasar lubuk hati Ichigo, Ichigo merasa kalau tangan Rukia makin lama makin terasa dingin. "Hahaha… tanganmu dingin sekali Rukia. Jangan terlalu nervous begitu…" ucap Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat.

"Pemenang ketiga dengan total nilai 255 diraih oleh peserta dengan nomor urut…" kata sang MC sambil tersenyum. "39!" Peserta yang diumumkan oleh sang MC pun segera menuju panggung dengan wajah berseri dan ucapan selamat oleh para penonton yang lain.

"Kemudian… pemenang kedua dengan total nilai 264 diraih oleh…" Lagi-lagi sang MC sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya agar menambah ketegangan suasana disana. "Peserta nomor 7!" Peserta nomor 7 maju ke atas panggung dengan wajah berseri dan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu… Juara umum untuk kontes kali ini dengan total nilai 289 diraih oleh peserta dengan nomor urut…" Ichigo lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat. "16!" kata MC dengan heboh. Ichigo nampak sangat bahagia. Para penonton pun ikut bersorak dan menengok ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia duduk.

"Kita berhasil, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo dengan semangat. Rukia hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Hei, Rukia…" kata Ichigo sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil Rukia dengan pelan. Rukia masih tetap tak bergeming. Rasa khawatir mulai bangkit di dalam hati Ichigo. "Rukia…?" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia sekali lagi. Dingin. Rasa panik di dalam diri Ichigo pun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Rukia…" bisik Ichigo pelan sambil menggoncang tubuh Rukia dengan lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Para penonton yang tadi riuh pun kini sudah mulai diam. Mereka juga menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres dari Rukia.

Ichigo masih saja berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Rukia hanya kelelahan. Tapi ia tahu kalau itu sia-sia. Ia tahu kalau Rukia sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Ichigo pun menyentuh pergelangan tangan Rukia. Ia tidak dapat merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu. Segera Ichigo mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Rukia. Ia juga tidak mendengar detak jantung gadis itu. Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut mata Ichigo. "Tidak…" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin… Rukia, ku mohon bangunlah… Rukia…"

Air mata yang tadi terbentuk di pinggir mata Ichigo pun mulai jatuh. Ia tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha meneriakan nama gadis itu, gadis itu tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

"RUKIAAAAA!"

d-_-b

Ichigo masih berlutut di depan makam milik Rukia Kuchiki. Matanya masih terus mengeluarkan air mata. Matanya sendiri masih terpaku pada nama yang tertera pada batu nisan tersebut.

_Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadari penderitaannya? Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari apa makna dari lagunya? Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh? Rukia… ku mohon… beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Agar aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Agar aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa hidup bersamamu…_

Akhirnya Ichigo pun berdiri kembali. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang masih berlinangan air mata. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka kembali kedua matanya. "Oyasumi… Rukia…"

**_~fin_**

author : Yatta na! setelah sekian lama hiatus~~...

Rukia : baru juga sebulan...

author : [nengok ke Rukia] Gyaaa! ada hantu!

Rukia : enak aja! Itu kan cuma di fic buatanmu!

author : ha? Oh iya.. hahaha

Ichigo : sudahlah... mendingan kita akhiri saja fic ini...

author : woke! Eh tunggu dulu! Author pingin ngucapin **selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan dan selamat merayakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesiaku tercinta!** Satu lagi! kalian para penggemar vocaloid tahu gak, **ada lagu Indonesia Raya yang dinyanyiin sama Hatsune Miku**?

Rukia : Baiklah! Tolong review ya semua!

Ichigo : Kami sangat menghargai bila kalian jujur menulis reviewnya.. biarpun flame atau apa, itu akan sangat berharga bagi kami.. jadi tidak perlu ragu untuk mengatakan pendapat kalian ok?

All : Mata ne~!


End file.
